Edge of Heaven
by Dragon-eyes22
Summary: Co-written with Bed 'N' Breakfast. The Bladebreakers are heading for the Artic Challenge together with a new guy, Chris Hide, Max's replacement for the tournament. During their time together, Kai and Laynie grow closer and it seems like Toni is falling fo


Edge of Heaven By: Bed 'N' Breakfast and Dragon-eyes22 

****

Hi guys! Ok, here I am again. Not with the sequel though, no, this time I'm co-writing together with Toni, Bed 'N' Breakfast! I've always wanted to try this so I'm kinda excited.

I'm gonna do the uneven chapters and Toni's gonna do the even. (If nothing else happen…)

So, please leave a review and tell us what you think of the fic this far!

NOTE: In this fic Laynie, Ray, Chris and Kai are eighteen. The rest of them is seventeen.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. We do own our OC's (too lazy right now for writing them down) so ask before you borrow ok?

Chapter One: Antarctica's Blue Sky The sun shone strongly onto Laynie's bare neck. A tingling feeling was spread all around inside her body, and she sighed. Was this what happiness was? She smirked. If it was, she wondered how she could have lived so long without it. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and butterflies-kisses were placed all over her bare neck and shoulder. Laynie smiled and leant back onto her boyfriend. -  "Enjoying the sunshine are we?" He teasingly said and gave her a wry smile. -  "Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Laynie replied. "It's not like I have anything else to do, if you get what I mean…" Kai perfectly knew what she meant and frowned. Tyson and Toni were, as always, out on some kind of "important errand". Or, in other words, buying food and candy. And, of course, late. 

-  "Hey, why aren't Kenny and Max here? I thought we would go as the Bladebreakers… And how far do we get when half of us are gone?" Laynie complained and sighed.

-  "Well, as I said, Kenny is gone on some kinda summer-school for genius and Max is in America with his mother." Kei replied and placed his chin onto Laynie's head. Her black hair was warm from the strong sun and he could smell the faint fragrance from Laynie's shampoo, jasmine. He lowered his head a little and gave Laynie a quick kiss.

Laynie smiled a small, small smile before locking his lips into a gentle kiss and deepening it.

[God, I love him so!] She thought and felt the wave of pleasure roll through her body. But suddenly something snatched her back to reality.

-  "Hrm, I'm sorry to interrupt but you don't happens to know where I can find the Bladebreakers?" Someone said.

Kai reluctantly broke the kiss and raised his gaze until it met dark-brown orbs behind a black pair of glasses. He couldn't help but glare a little, slightly annoyed with the little interrupt.

-  "You're lucky today, you just ran into them." Laynie replied when Kai continued his glaring. "I'm Laynie Kim."

-  "Nice to meet you Laynie. I'm Chris Hide. Where's your captain?"

-  "Right here." Kai said and crossed his arms. "I'm Kai Hiwatari."

The black-haired boy smiled and showed a perfect line of white teeth. "Good, have Mr. Dickenson talked to you about me?"

Kai and Laynie exchanged a gaze. No one of them had heard anything about this new guy.

-  "No we haven't. So why don't you tell us?" Laynie said gave Chris an impatient look.

-  "Ok, as I said, my name is Chris Hide and I'm here to replace Max Tate…" He began but was cut short by Laynie.

-  "Hang on a sec… What do you mean with replacing Max, huh?" She said suspiciously and her eyes narrowed into slits.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "No, no! I'm just here for the tournament. I've a band and they need me so I don't have time for more beyblading than the few times during summer."

Laynie shrugged. "Sounds like you're quite the busy guy then… You'll probably go well with Toni and Tyson…" She said with a nonchalant tone, starting to get bored.

-  "Where can I find them? I guess they're part of the team right?" Chris said and looked around.

-  "I don't know. Do I look like someone who has time for baby-sitting two sixteen-year olds?" Laynie snapped.

Chris's eyes widened slightly from the harsh tone in Laynie's voice. Why did she get all this angry?

-  "Hey, did I say something wrong?" Chris said and frowned.

-  "Yeah, you waste the air with all your talking." Kai replied and Laynie smirked.

Suddenly, an amused voice was heard.

-  "Be nice to Max's replacement, Kai!"

Laynie turned her head to the speaker. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw when it was.

Ray. Minus Mariah though but Laynie still was very happy to see her teammate again. Ray was taller than ever, probably around Kai's height, but the thin ponytail still hung down his back. His golden eyes sparkled as he gave Laynie a hug.

First, Kai frowned in annoyance as he watched Ray hug HIS girlfriend, but soon he relaxed. Ray was his friend and he and Mariah was probably even more in love (if it's possible) than ever.

-  "Hey Kon, where's Mariah?" He said.

Ray let go off Laynie and smiled at Kai. "She couldn't make it. The elder wanted them to train…"

-  "Too bad. I thought Laynie could have used some of Mariah's shopping sprees." Kai said and gave Laynie a teasing gaze.

-  "Oh, aren't you a funny one?" Laynie replied and stuck out her tongue.

Ray chuckled. "Wow, it's nice to see that someone acts like their age." He said and smiled broadly.

No one of them seemed to remember Chris who patiently awaited them to finish their welcoming.

-  "Hrm." He cleared his throat and watched the other three turn their heads against him.

-  "Sorry! I'm Ray Kon. Nice to meet you." Ray held his hand out and Chris took it, and shook it twice.

-  "Nice to meet you too! Christopher Hide, call me Chris."

Later…

-  "Where the hell are they?" Laynie scowled and gazed around the marina, looking for the place where most chaos seemed to go on. 

-  "I don't know. But they better be here soon…" Kai snarled, his auburn eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder why I don't abandon this team once for all…"

-  "Because you love us!" Two voices cried out.

Two voices belonging to the late people themselves, Toni and Tyson.

-  "Where have you been? You two are one hour late!" Laynie almost shouted and gave them a glare.

-  "I'm sorry, Laynie but…" Toni began, but was cut short by Laynie.

-  "There's always a "sorry". And after that, "we're never gonna do that again". But you always do!" Laynie crossed her arms and gazed at the younger teenagers with a stern look.

Toni opened her mouth to say something back, when a hand landed onto her shoulder making her turn her head.

A tall, black-haired boy had placed his hand on her shoulder. A very, VERY good-looking black-haired boy might be to mention. Toni gazed into his dark-brown orbs and felt her body drift away in some kinda mist. What was happening?

-  "Um, Toni?" A voice brought her back to reality again and she snapped out of her little journey to "Dreamland."

-  "What?" She said and hurried to take away her gaze. "Did you say something, Tyson?"

Tyson gave her a confused look to the beginning, but soon, an understanding smile was put onto his lips. He chuckled in amusement.

-  "Oh no! I'm not gonna ruin your little moment with Max's replacement…" He said and Toni gaped.

-  "What do you mean with little moment, huh? And who's Max's replacement?" Toni said, looking rather confused.

(A/N: Hm, can you say replacement if you're talking about a person?)

 Ray decided to do his duty and bring some sanity to this group.

-  "This is Chris Hide, and he's replacing Max in this tournament because Max is in America with his mum and dad." 

-  "Oh, ok…" Toni nodded before turning to Chris again.

-  "Hi, I'm Toni LaVelle! Nice to meet you!" She said.

-  "Nice to meet you too!" Chris replied and gave Toni a sparkling smile.

[Hm, I wonder if he catches me if I fall? My knees feel kinda weak…] Toni mused and hurried to turn away her gaze from Chris's intensive eyes.

Fortunately, she didn't fall and soon, the Bladebreakers (including Chris) went to board the S.S which would take them to Antarctica and a new challenge.    

---------------------

-  "You know Tyson, eating that much can't be healthy…" Laynie said with a disgusted expression written all over her face. "And that means you too Toni."

Toni and Tyson gave Laynie a happy gaze, before returning to their plates again. Laynie snorted and turned to Ray and Kai instead.

-  "I've heard the Demolition Boyz is gonna be there and they mean some serious competition." Ray said and frowned.

-  "Yeah, but with some extra practice, we can be pretty sure of winning." Kai replied with a thoughtful look. He turned to Laynie.

-  "What do you say about four hours of practice every day until the Artic Challenge begins?" He asked and put an arm around Laynie's waist, pulling her closer.

Laynie shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. I wanna win this."

-  "Hm, Chris, what kinda style do you blade?" Ray asked and gazed at Chris.

-  "Attack mostly." Chris replied and nodded.

-  "Hey, do you have a bitbeast?" Tyson spoke, with his mouth full of food, which made it more like _"He, djo hva bitbist?" _

-  "Aw, that's just gross Tyson!" Toni said and smacked Tyson's head with her right hand.

Tyson moaned. "What was that for? You eat almost as much as me!" He exclaimed.

-  "Yeah, but at least I'm keeping the food in my mouth!" Toni said back and Tyson stuck out his tongue.

Laynie sighed. "Hard to believe they're seventeen right?" 

Chris laughed. "Come on, how bad can it be?"

-  "Bad. It can be VERY bad." A voice behind Laynie's back said. She turned around to face the speaker.

A short boy with a gigantic nose smirked at them. He looked like a turtle to Laynie…

-  "What do you want, Shorty?" Laynie snarled and gave him an annoyed gaze. "We don't have time to baby-sit someone."

The short boy seemed to be very offended and snorted. "Excuse me, _witch, _do you know who I am?"

But before Laynie could answer, Ray put a hand onto her shoulder making her stop.

-  "This is Ian, Laynie. He's part of Demolition Boyz." He said and Laynie stared at him with disbelief.

-  "What? People have always talked about Demolition Boyz as tall and handsome." She said and watched Ian wince from her last comment.

-  "Yeah, and they were damn right about it."

The rest of the Demolition Boyz closed up behind their short teammate. A redhead with strange hairstyle had said the last sentence.

-  "Valkov." Kai suddenly said and the redhead turned his head towards the captain of the Bladebreakers.

-  "Well, well. Isn't it the famous Kai Hiwatari?" The redhead's tone was mockingly but something in his eyes told that he only was teasing them.

-  "Are you blind or something? Of course it is… Gee…" Toni snorted and rolled her eyes.

Tala turned his turquoise eyes against the shorthaired girl.

[Man, this is gonna be nasty…] Tyson thought.

-  "Sorry? What did you say?" Tala narrowed his stunning eyes as he watched the younger girl cross her arms.

-  "Oh, nothing. But you know, stupid questions are followed by stupid answers." Toni replied.

Ray glanced on his captain, wondering if Kai was planning of ending their verbal fight any soon… But it didn't look like it though.

-  "And do you know what happens to cocky small brats like you?" Tala said with threatening tone. 

-  "That wasn't a very nice thing to say." Chris said with loud voice and Tala snorted.

-  "What? Who the hell are you?"

Ray started to explain who Chris was but Toni didn't hear a word of what he was saying. All she had eyes for this moment was the black-haired boy in front of her.

He had defended her. A warm, fuzzy feeling placed itself in her heart and she smiled.

Was it possibly that she was falling for him? If she was, Toni didn't have anything against it.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ok, first chapter done then. Please, leave a review and tell us what you think. Next chapter will be written by Bed 'N' Breakfast so I'll see you guys in chapter 3 then!

Hugs, Emma


End file.
